Mahoro Tadashi
(Midfielder) |number = 9 (Genei Gakuen) 3 (Resistance Japan) |element = Wood |team = *'Genei Gakuen' (captain) *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu = Horie Kazuma Takagaki Ayahi (young) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 033 (GO)}} Mahoro Tadashi ( ) is the captain and a midfielder for Genei Gakuen. In episode 14, he appeared as a defensive midfielder for Resistance Japan. Profile Appearance Mahoro has fair skin, light brown eyes and pointy ears. He has short cardinal hair with curled bangs and long sideburns. He is also tall in height. Background When he was young, his first friend was actually Amagi Daichi. On the day they first met, he wanted to play with a bunch of kids but they didn't care to talk to him. Amagi the talked to him and said that both of them should play together instead. Thus, the duo became close friends. Throughout their childhood, he protected Amagi from bullies because he wanted to make him happy. One day, he met Kousaka Yukie and also became friends with her. Along with Amagi, the three were known to be the best of friends. However, Mahoro stopped talking to Amagi because he was afraid that bullies were going to target him. In the match between Genei Gakuen and Raimon, Mahoro called Amagi a coward who couldn't face reality. By the end of the match, Amagi stopped Mahoro's Maboroshi Shot with Atlantis Wall, making him confess that he was the one who was the coward who couldn't face reality. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He first appeared in episode 33 and talked to Amagi in the rain along with Kousaka. He confronted Raimon in the Holy Road at Pinball Stadium and scored all the three goals with his hissatsu, Maboroshi Shot. In the match, his coach said that he should concentrate instead thinking about things other than the math. At the end of episode 34, he harshly tackled Hamano Kaiji because he stole the ball from him, which was stolen before by Shindou. As he approached Amagi after he scored the third point with Maboroshi Shot, he stated that Genei Gakuen had to win at all costs in order to proceed with Fifth Sector's soccer. Amagi then asked him if that was truly his soccer. In episode 35, he used Genei no Dalamanglass and Dancing Ghost to pass Nishiki's keshin and successfully succeeded in doing it. After that, he shot with a normal shoot and Raimon blocked it along with Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou, Kariya's Hunter's Net and Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Later, he was surprised by Raimon's goalkeeper change. After that, Maboroshi Shot was finally blocked by Amagi's new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall. Mahoro then realized that he was the one who was wrong and even complimented Amagi for stopping his shoot. At the end of the match, Genei Gakuen lost with a score of 4-3. After the match, he, Amagi and Yukie talked with each other outside of the stadium and Mahoro explained why he didn't want to talk with Amagi and why he protected him. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He first appeared in episode 1 along with his team, to be selected as a possible representative for Japan. Afterwards, he reappeared in episode 14 as a defender for Resistance Japan. He scored the second goal for the team, with Maboroshi Shot. After "crushing" Inazuma Japan as per Kuroiwa's order, they left. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Mahoro, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Shiranui Genichi *'Item': Shugyoku no Trick Shuu (珠玉のトリック集, randomly dropped from Genei Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Hirari *'Player': Isogin After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 7510 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Mahoro, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Small Cruiser (小型クルーザーの写真, taken at the riverbed) *'Item': Needless Fang (いわずとしれたキバ, randomly dropped by The Troodons (ザ・トロオドンズ) near Torb's home) *'Photo': Spell Book (積み上げられた魔法書の写真, taken in the King Arthur's era, at Grinwell Village's shop) *'Encounter': Meet Mahoro! (まほろに会おう！, at the hissatsu shop in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. Be aware that in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, at least three other players from Genei Gakuen have to be recruited first. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Mahoro, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Seed Bar (タネもシカケもない棒, randomly dropped from Similars at Handa Shinichi's lower taisen route) *'Photo': Small Cruiser (小型クルーザーの写真, taken at Inazuma Town's riverside) *'Topic': Ice Candy (アイスキャンディーの話題, obtained at the Arcade Hall in Inazuma Town's mall) *'Topic': Popular Idol (人気アイドルの話題, obtained on the third floor of Raimon's main building) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, at least five other players from same community master have to be recruited first. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Fully upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Ayakashi Geneidan' *'HR All Star' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Incarnates' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Groves N' *'HR All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Gallery Young mahoro cute.png|Young Mahoro. Young Mahoro protecting Young Amagi GO 35 HQ.png|Mahoro protecting Amagi from bullies, when they were children. Mahoro Vs. Amagai GO 35 HQ.png|Mahoro vs. Amagi with... Amagi winning GO 35 HQ.png|Mahoro losing the battle. Mahoro & Amagi after the match.png|Mahoro and Amagi talking to each other. Mahoro Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Mahoro introducing himself as a member in Resistance Japan. IG-05-045.png|IG-05-045. IG-05-051.png|IG-05-051. IG-11-082.jpg|IG-11-082. IG-15-039.PNG|IG-15-039. Trivia *He's the third player to score a hat-trick in Inazuma Eleven GO (the first being Yukiji Keiichi, the second being Nishiki Ryouma and the fourth being Amemiya Taiyou). *His dub name is a reference to Harry Houdini, a famous illusionist. *He is the only ace striker who plays as midfielder (the others play as forwards). Navigation de:Harrold Houdini es:Harrold Houdini fr:Harrold Houdini it:Harrold Houdini vi:Mahoro Tadashi Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Captains Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters